humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Spirituality Portal
Contributors to forum pages are requested to please register and log in with an identifier by typing the ~ key four times, so that other visitors can follow the exchange between participants. Please also feel free to email your questions or comments to How does Mind divide the cosmos? Sri Aurobindo states that it is the power of mind that brings division to the cosmos, but scientifically speaking, division seems to be there in the universe before the developement of mind? Sri Aurobindo explains the universe as the creative manifestation of an infinite Consciousness. He refers to the creative power or status of that Consciousness as Supermind. It has the capacity to take the undivided reality of Oneness and present it to its own consciousness as multiple forms. From the consciousness of supermind, there is no division in the universe. There is only differentiation of the One into various forms of itself which are fully conscious of the inherent unity. But the process of creation that forms the universe does not end there. Otherwise there could be no such thing as matter as we know it, since in matter there is no apparent capacity for consciousness, no less unified consciousness. Therefore, the forms created by supermind undergo a process of involution by which the unifying consciousness of oneness gets 'involved' or buried within the form. Forms lose awareness of their unity and ultimately of consciousness itself. Consciousness is buried within the form, but on the surface matter exhibits no evidence of consciousness. This process of involution is a division of the differentiated infinite unity into separate finite forms. The power that accomplishes it is cosmic mind, a derivative power of supermind. It is this same principle of division that manifests during the evolution as life forms become mentally conscious. Mind as we know it in humanity is only an expression or derivation from the universal power of mind. Or stated in other words, humanity is the stage at which evolving biological forms acquire the organization needed to give expression to the consciousness of universal mind which is there from the first moment of universal manifestation.garry 19:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) How to educate people about LOA? I'm a strong believer in Intention manifestation and LOA. I often get embarrassed by the strange looks people give when I tried to explain about LOA. I can see how people dragged themselves in to undesirable situations by their way of thinking which causes their behavior. In my community material comparisons is a major cause of problems within families. I just want to tell them focus on something great. What is the good way to say that? Cherran The best way is to take the strange looks you receive as a reflection of your own subconscious attitude. It may reflect the fact that something in you feels that your own mental understanding of LOA is very strange or that that knowledge separates you from others. In any case it reflects a distance between you and other people. Knowledge should help you understand others better and come closer to them but mind and ego have a way of using it to set us apart as different or better in some way. The wider truth is that the desire to tell people something is not the most desirable. Far better is to discover something more that you should tell yourself to make your understanding real in your own life. If you fully come to embody the truths that you understand, people will acquire that knowledge from your example. Trying to tell others what you do not fully live by won’t work. Even when you live it, it is better not to try to tell others. Living the inspiration of truth – especially in your relationship with them -- is the best to help others. The Relative Becomes the Absolute Truth and Falsehood in Pride and Prejudice This article clearly demonstrates how we progress through our interaction with others. Normally we think of personal growth as something just that -- an individual process. Here we see that it includes a social process. Through the given realities we come upon, we confront our own limitations. Life itself can be said to be a field intentionally created to further our own advancement. The field of life contains a Force that we are obliged to come in contact with that forces us to change our limited views and capacities. Life wants to progress, and so demands that we do as well. This is an element of the character of the Oneness of life that we are inextricably are a part of. It can be said to be the process by which higher levels of organization is brought to society -- helping perfect it, integrate it, make it truth-filled. The process helps us fulfill our individual purpose, which fulfills the Universal purpose, which in turn fulfills the transcendent purpose. The dance of life that we experience is the expression of the will of the divine. We have free will whether or not to participate. Participation is growth, evolution, and transformation. If we can see our lives from that perspective, we will be more eager to participate in the life-cosmic dance, becoming an instrument of that upward movement. We will also begin to have the Divine view of things. It can be a true glimpse, vision of the nature of Brahman. Roy Category:Forum Category:Spirituality